


baby i'm yours

by yuruumantic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Nipple Play, Oikawa wearing a kitty costume, Riding, Smut, Submissive Oikawa, dominant iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6881398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuruumantic/pseuds/yuruumantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of not seeing together because of college, Iwaizumi and Oikawa meets once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> i have sinned yeah. also, this is a SHITTY SMUT so beware. when i say shitty, this is a trashy fic.

Oikawa is back from his hometown.  Everyone is ecstatic to see him again especially Iwaizumi who has been deprived of seeing and being close to his boyfriend.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are dating for four years now. It was a good memory to remember, those days they were still in high school playing volleyball together. They shared wins and losses, but that didn’t hinder them to work hard and be better. It was on those days as well, when after they finished their practice match with a powerhouse school that Iwaizumi suddenly pulled Oikawa in an alley on their way home and kissed the living daylights of Oikawa and by ending it with a confession in which Oikawa was very grateful for as he too has the same feelings like Iwaizumi.

It was a roller coaster ride relationship before they had to separate to focus on their desired programs to take in college.

It was inevitable, but they managed to take care well of their relationship despite the long distance.

Now, Oikawa is taking medicine in a prestigious school in Tokyo and he's been staying there for most of the days with occasional calls, texts and chats with his boyfriend Iwaizumi who decided to stay in his town to take culinary.

Iwaizumi wants to be a chef someday and Oikawa wants to be a pediatrician someday. Both are serious with their desired dreams they chose and both are making sure that they will attain their goals in mind.

Aside from Iwaizumi, his family is as happy as him too to see Oikawa once again. They love the boy so much that they treat him just like their own. Sometimes Iwaizumi feels like he's not part of his own family, because everyone's attention is always directed to Oikawa, but it's only a good sign that his family accepts the boy he wants to spend his lifetime with.

Lower lip jutting out, Iwaizumi is acting like a kid, furrowing his brows and crosses his arms as he couldn't believe that this is happening. "They have gifts while I don't? How dare you forget your boyfriend shiitykawa? You’re still such a shit up until now." He pretends to be hurt, but it was just a playful act. He knows better than this.

"Nii-chan, be careful with your words and stop overacting there, you already have To-chan by yourself and that's enough." His younger sister says harshly while admiring the dress that Oikawa has gotten for her.

"You have a point there." Iwaizumi gives up as he says it in defeat, yet frowning still on the couch right beside his boyfriend who seems more amused.

"Don't worry Iwa-chan, I have something for you later." Oikawa says, smiling to his handsome boyfriend's general direction with a finality of a wink. Iwaizumi scoffs and turns away his head, but smiling a little as he hears his boyfriend laugh.

Everyone is fussing over Oikawa's gifts. His mom received baking tools, his dad received a shirt, his little sister a dress while he, he has none.

But his sister is right; Iwaizumi doesn't need anything anymore because Oikawa's presence is a perfect gift himself. Yet he still expects for something. Something worth remembering for today’s Oikawa’s visit.

After a half hour or so, Iwaizumi pulls Oikawa in his room upstairs, locks the door and pulls him to his bed, smiling triumphantly because finally they are alone without his family's excessive inquisitions about this and that.

 Iwaizumi has been frowning while listening to their long boring discussions about backbones, back pains, blood pressure and such. He thought he wouldn't be able to have a time for his boyfriend, but as his impatience has taken its toll on him, he boldly drags Oikawa out from his family's sight. They have better things to do than talk about body ache remedies.

"You said I have a gift right? So where is my gift? What is it?" His patience is wearing thin and Oikawa chuckles and kisses his cheek, smiling in amusement.

"My gift is me!" Oikawa envelops Iwaizumi into a tight hug and Iwaizumi sighs, slightly disappointed for expecting more of it, but hell yeah Oikawa is enough, Oikawa's body and butt hole is fucking enough.

Holy fucking right.

"So you plan on getting laid for three days huh?" They pull out slightly from the hug while nibbling on each other's lips, hands grasping on arms and shoulders then on chests and waists.

Oikawa snickers and pecks Iwaizumi's lips. "If that's what you want to happen Iwa-chan then that’s really exciting,” and adds, “But we can always go out too if you want.”

Alone time with Iwaizumi is sexy times with Oikawa and now he's doing the inevitable. He's been deprived for months. Iwaizumi hovers on top of Oikawa, trapping him with his body heat and pecking his lips along with licking the boy's pale cheeks.

"You mean sex outside?" he smiles, "I'm on it." Iwaizumi trails off and lifts up his body to sit.

“Sex in the backyard sounds nice.”

Iwaizumi snorts.

 "By the way I have a gift for you. Check that box." Iwaizumi points his finger on the box across the bed which has his gift for his boyfriend.

Oikawa chuckles merrily and pinches Iwaizumi's cheek lightly. "And why thank you for the gift Iwa-chan." He slides away and opens the box, standing so small inside the room while Iwaizumi is on bed eye-fucking him secretly.

Oikawa's eyes seem to pop out from their sockets as he brings up the skimpy kitty outfit up. His heart is thundering fast as he knows better what Iwaizumi's goals are for him.

"Whoa." To his surprise, Iwaizumi is already right behind him, hands clutching on his shirt, grinning.

"Did you like it?" He grins sheepishly while adorably scratches his head. His newly cut hair suits him. It accentuates more of his gorgeous facial features. "When I saw that online I know it will suit you....and....I think it will look cute on you if you have kitty ears while I fuck you..." Iwaizumi smirks over his chosen words, making Oikawa flushed.

 "So..."

Oikawa can't hide the huge grin that cracks his face, although slightly nervous, but excitement dominates more.

"This is cute." He chuckles softly and smiles while a shy blush spreads on his cheeks up to the tip of his ears. "Do you want me to wear it right now?" He looks at Iwaizumi with his effortless cute face that Iwaizumi loves cooing at.

His breaths hitching, because his insides melt whenever Oikawa does those cute expressions, he looks up at him with challenging eyes. "If you want it why not? Be my cute kitty today?" His eyes seem to glow of hunger. He watches Oikawa intently, eyeing his body from head to toe then from head again only to stop on his juicy tempting lips. His expression changed instantly from a shy Iwaizumi to a whole new level of beast Iwaizumi.

“Or a sexy kitty,” Oikawa supplies.

Iwaizumi curls his arms around Oikawa’s waist, "I should be the only one who could touch you Tooru."

Oikawa nods slowly like an obedient child after being chastised by his parents. But then, he smiles and gives Iwaizumi a wink as he is excited for what has to come minutes later.

He goes to the bathroom to change, humming happily as he changes into the outfit that his lover gave to him. As finality, he bites his lip as he examines himself on the mirror.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi has already stripped his clothes off; he sprawls naked on bed while he waits for Oikawa to change. The curve of his cock is flattened on his belly button, throbbing and hungry for heat to surround it.

"Fuck, kitty Oikawa...oh god he'll be so fucking cute and sexy." He mumbles to himself while poking his hard-on that causes him to groan. He can't help but think about Oikawa's luscious get-up, all sexy and submissive for him.

The creak of the door resounds in the room. It seems like it vibrated Iwaizumi's whole world as he briskly perks up on the mattress, his heart thundering against his ribcage as his eyes fleet over the bathroom right at the corner of his room.

Oikawa exits the bathroom with a bashful stance, red color paints his pale cheeks and his long lashes flutter prettily against his skin as he turns to Iwaizumi, smiling timidly.

"Hello..." He has a habit of biting his lip when flustered.

 _Fuck!_  Is the first word that rings inside Iwaizumi's head as he looks up at Oikawa in awe. He is eyeing him up and down and his cock twitches from the  _fuckable_  sight of his boyfriend.

"Fuck!" his cock twitches again from excitement and he grows incoherent and speechless and tongue-tied. Oikawa has his hands clasped, before turning around to show Iwaizumi his overall transformation.

The costume hugs Oikawa's petite body perfectly. It is made of thin silk fabric, black in color that complements Oikawa's white skin. It shows too much skin of Oikawa. It’s different unlike the typical cat costumes.

The costume covers Oikawa’s arms, torso and legs. His chest is in display, there’s a hole in his crotch for his cock to be slipped in. It is obscene. Moreover, the daring costume has a huge hole on his ass so it's bare for a better access later. Oikawa is covered, but his sensitive parts are bare for Iwaizumi to ravish.

"Damn,"

Not just that, Oikawa has his tight kitty ears on, making sure it won’t fall later on when they rock the bed with vigor and strength.

Oikawa's face is flushed. He twirls around one more time and smiles nervously at Iwaizumi.

"Does it look okay?"

Iwaizumi is out of words. He swallows hard, eyes never leaving Oikawa's glorious bearing.

“It looks perfect on you.” Iwaizumi finally answers.

Boldly and taking initiative, Oikawa grins and pecks Iwaizumi's lips as he climbs on top of him just like a clingy kitten wanting just to be with his owner.

Oikawa kisses his boyfriend slash master's neck. “You’re so kinky don’t you know that?”

 He dips his tongue on the man's Adam’s apple and laps his wet muscle on skin which has a salty taste on it.

“I know I’m kinky and you are too.” Iwaizumi responses, breathing deeply as he lets Oikawa feel his body.

His knees are on opposite sides of Iwaizumi's legs and their crotches rub together for a delicious friction that earns them languid moans and eager touches.

“This costume makes me sweaty but gosh there are holes on my sensitive parts it’s sexy.”

With a domineering smile, Iwaizumi holds on Oikawa's bare ass and squeezes it tightly, earning a long moan from the other.

"Y-Yeah it is. That’s why I chose it for you,” Iwaizumi takes a pause as he gasps, “Y-You're stunning. The only thing missing are your whiskers but it’s okay. Your red cheeks are enough kitty. You’re so fucking cute I just want to do you." He doesn't stop on kneading Oikawa's ass and he doesn't feel of stopping. Oikawa's ass is so soft, cottony like a pillow and a plushie. It's very meaty and the pale flesh is so clean and smooth and damn luscious.

Oikawa smirks from the compliment and continues on licking his boyfriend’s neck, lapping it like a good kitty he is.

"How much did you miss me my kitty. Kitty Tooru?"

Oikawa whimpers softly and squeezes Iwaizumi's arms, blunt nails digging on tanned skin. He mewls softly as he licks Iwaizumi's neck and pushes against his hands.

"Tooru missed you a lot...so much."

Iwaizumi’s libido is rising. Iwaizumi circles the tip of his warm forefinger near Oikawa's entrance. He traces the cleft of his ass and the pinkish rim. The hole looks very inviting and welcoming to any object that could intrude it.

"I miss this too Tooru...so so much that I often daydream about this doing this to you, dirtier than our previous sexy times." His mouth soon attaches with Oikawa's thick lips that doesn't take a second to open and let his mouth be coaxed by Iwaizumi's skillful tongue.

He kisses him sensually. Open mouthed kisses that make their blood rush more southwards while he squeezes the boy's ass and tease his entrance by digging a finger shallowly, but retracting it second later which earns a whine from the delicate boy above him.

Chuckling, because Iwaizumi is amused from how cute and demanding his kitty is, he spoons an enough of precum from the boy's tip and coats it around his finger before putting it briskly inside Oikawa's warm butt hole.

Oikawa whimpers in response with his dead grip on the sheets. The pain burns, but he's expecting this as Iwaizumi has done it many times on him and he has done it occasionally to himself whenever he misses his Iwaizumi that he loves so dearly. Oikawa purrs softly, nips on Iwaizumi's jaw, and licks his cheek like a real hungry cat.

_"Hng. I love your touches Iwa-chan."_

He coats his fingers again with his cum mixed this time with Oikawa. "Kitty, ride my fingers." He presses his lips with Oikawa's enticing ones then licks it wetly while prodding a finger in Oikawa's hole that sucks him easily.

Oikawa groans and nods as he keeps on pushing against Iwaizumi's finger. His moans become louder and sultry.

_"Hng..."_

Adding another long finger, Iwaizumi watches Oikawa's reaction as his face starts with discomfort before turning to pleasurable expressions. His cheeks are red in color making him more tempting to fuck all day.

"Such a good kitty. Call me master Tooru."

Oikawa is obedient as he does everything Iwaizumi demands to him. He buries his face on Iwaizumi's neck, moaning softly, pushing down himself as Iwaizumi's fingers move in deeper. It makes him feel good and eager for more.

" _M-master n-nyah ah more."_

"Lick my neck kitty." Iwaizumi demands, feeling hot and burning from the wave of pleasure Oikawa is giving him as well. Just the sight of him moaning and asking for more is pleasurable to Iwaizumi. Briskly, he adds another finger in, making them three. He pumps them in and out of his tight hole, humming in satisfaction whenever Oikawa arches his back and throws his head, a sign that the other man is enjoying it as well.

Oikawa gasps and licks on the column of Iwaizumi's neck, mewling softly and grunts as he rocks his hips against the fingers knuckle deep in him.

_"Ngh.. so.. close..."_

Oikawa keens. The room is filled with the sound of their skin slapping and moans they spill. 

_"Ngh close H-Haji—me,"_

"Not yet," Iwaizumi orders to change their position, domineering. He pulls out his fingers from the tight pinkish hole. His eyes are full of lust and his voice is thick and deep, too sexy for Oikawa's liking.

"On all fours. Stick up your ass." His smirk is one of the signs that he's highly turned on.

"Yes master." Oikawa goes on his hands and knees, sticks his ass up slightly, bites his lip and glances at Iwaizumi over his right shoulder. Oikawa's flushed body is curved obscenely, ass up high and cheeks burying on pillows with a drool dribbling down his chin as he suddenly leaves his mouth hanging from anticipation.

"Good,” Iwaizumi drawls before landing a hard slap on Oikawa's ass twice making his cheeks red.  "What do you want from me kitty? What do you want master to do?"

Oikawa bites his lip because it stings a little bit; a whimper escapes from his mouth. He licks his lips while a patch of drool soaks the pillow he's already biting. "I-I want master's huge and thick cock inside my tight hole... _please."_ he wiggles and sticks up his ass more to make Iwaizumi abuse his hole with his thick and hard cock.

Good thing Oikawa’s kitty ears stays still on his head despite the onslaught of Iwaizumi’s hand dropping a hard slap on his pale asscheeks as it rocks his body with every hit.

Humming in response, Iwaizumi reaches out for the bottle of lube and coats his cock with a fair amount of slippery substance. And because he is very turned on from how submissive Oikawa is to him, he teases the boy first by slapping his hard dick on those fluffy cheeks and traces its tip on the cleft making Oikawa beg for it.

"Please Iwa-chan just put it in  _me_." he pleads cutely like a kid wanting for a candy.

Iwaizumi is having fun with his ministrations, but Oikawa can't just stop begging and moving his bottom to meet Iwaizumi's big shaft.

_“Please, pleaseeee,”_

Until, Iwaizumi fulfils his lover's wish.

Iwaizumi enters Oikawa’s hole in one swift move, burying his length to the hilt. Oikawa is clawing on the sheets, moans muffled from the pillows he's biting for dear life.

 Iwaizumi feels blissful from the warmth surrounding him. His fingers dig on Oikawa's hips as he patiently waits for him to adjust to his size.

Oikawa soon beckons his boyfriend with a nod to tell him that he can move, that he can abuse his clenching hole and have a time of his life to feel his warm walls clenching around his throbbing length.

Iwaizumi complies. He will give and he will do anything to please his boyfriend on that very important day. Despite their hectic schedule, despite the exhaustion crawling to their bones, Iwaizumi will not disappoint his boyfriend in return.

"Feeling full kitty? Do you like it when I fill you up? Do you like it when you're so submissive and crying for my name?"

 He licks his kitty's earlobe, touching him all over as he maps his hands on pale skin, on its planes and curves, not missing anything untouched. He soon flips his body to face him with his legs wrapped around Iwaizumi's waist as he fucks him open while licking on his oversensitive nipples.

_"Mhm"_

Oikawa pulls on Iwaizumi's locks, panting softly and groans deliriously. The pressure from his bottom is eating him alive with pleasure that can't match anything he has ever felt before. Being one with Iwaizumi is dangerously blissful that he doesn't want this to stop. The bliss is more than heavenly which there are no words to describe the feeling perfectly.

" _Ngh."_  he suddenly comes, but he doesn't stop Iwaizumi from thrusting and licking his nipples feverishly in exchange.  _"Master—ah."_

Iwaizumi keeps on thrusting, his length being sheathed by clamping walls, his tip drilling on that specific spot that makes Oikawa scream and hard once more. He laps his tongue over Oikawa's neck, chest, and nipples over and over again while smiling victoriously as if he has won a grand prize of mouth watering candy that he can't get over with.

"Master is going to eat you Tooru," He tugs Oikawa's hard dick and it twitches from his touch. Pearly liquid oozes on its tip then dribbles down its length then to his fingers curled around the throbbing flesh. He rubs the pads of his fingers on protruding veins and pumps it hard and fast.

 _"Ah--Iwa-cha--nggh ah!"_  He gasps and grips on his master's shoulders, whimpering softly from the immense pleasure put to him. It feels good, more than good.

He chuckles and nuzzles their noses, before Iwaizumi attacks on his chest once again. Iwaizumi really knows every sensitive part of his boyfriend’s body and one of them is his chest where his red buds are.

"M-Master, can you touch my nipples too?"

Just in time.

Heat rises on Oikawa’s cheeks and his back burns from sweat. His desire for the man behind him overwhelms his body and he wants more of Iwaizumi’s touches.

Iwaizumi leans his chest on Oikawa's, his hips moving and then pinches his sensitive nipples that Oikawa always wants Iwaizumi to touch and to abuse. "God, Oikawa you look so hot like this."

Gasping, Oikawa grips on the sheets, moaning Iwaizumi's name loudly. His eyes are half-lidded and his pliant body bends, showing more of his flexibility as he feels hot and very needy.

_"Ngh--r-really?"_

"Really, really hot," Iwaizumi huskily says, his fingers hovering over sensitive pert nubs.

_"My--nipples--they are sensitive—ah—ah--"_

"I know." Iwaizumi responds with a smirk, before dipping his head back to lick the kitty's left nipple while tweaking the other. "I love your rosy nipples baby. I want to suck them all day." He flicks his tongue on the nipple slowly and obscenely, covering it with his spit.

Oikawa groans and watches Iwaizumi seemingly loving to have a feast of his nipples. He whimpers softly. 

 _"Hmmn yeah--I like it when you—ngh--do that—feels—good."_  He utters in between moans, eyes closing and lithesome body curving upwards.

Iwaizumi looks up at Oikawa with hungry eyes. "If only you can produce milk  _imma_  suck your nipples to get milk from you." He says with a smirk tugging on the corners of his lips. His words are such a turn on.

Oikawa moans wantonly, while Iwaizumi resumes on pounding in him harder and fast, deep and blunt tip slamming his prostate incessantly.

“D-Do you like it when I fuck you hard?”

Oikawa slowly nods, his upper teeth sinks on his lower lip as a strangle moan passes his parted swollen and slick lips.

 _"M-mhm...I like it master."_  

They shift their positions next. Iwaizumi lifts Oikawa up to his lap, his boyfriend’s back facing him. He plunges his cock once again in Oikawa’s clenching hole and Oikawa in return bounces on Iwaizumi’s lap, moaning loudly without a care in the world.

Iwaizumi tweaks and rubs on Oikawa's cherry colored nipples while he slams his cock back and forth, shallow and deep repeatedly to his lover's tight hole.

The wall constricts around him as tightly as it can. The back of his throat feels dry from the grunts and groans he elicits. It's so good. It's heaven to be inside Oikawa's glorious hole in which doesn't fail him to have more and more of Oikawa.

"Fuck!" He cusses. He doesn't stop playing with Oikawa's nipples as he picks up his pace and does it with vigor and overflowing desire.

Oikawa groans and digs his teeth on his lip. His heart is pounding erratically and he feels the lack of air in his lungs from the powerful movements Iwaizumi gives to him. He is panting heavily while he meets up with Iwaizumi's thrusts, mewling and moaning his name like a mantra.

_"Iwa-chan--m-master--I'm close--ah."_

_Ah's and Oh's_  fill his mouth and fills the air as he lets them out caused by the stimulation of Iwaizumi's cock hammering inside him like a drill holing up a wall. His supple body reacts with every slams, with every pinch, with every rub on his oversensitive body. Oikawa’s mind is literally blank. He can't think straight. And it's too hard for him to comprehend more of the situation laden right in-front of him.

 

Too much.

 

Iwaizumi's skin.

 

Too much.

 

Pleasure.

 

Y E S.

 

Oikawa curses loudly. A groan and gasp follows. His breaths are getting ragged as he reaches his peak. He climaxes, tightening around Iwaizumi's cock, moaning, _"Fuck baby!”_ _as he loses his supposed to be cat character._

Oikawa's walls clench around Iwaizumi, milking his last drops of semen inside him. Iwaizumi's load fills him up with his liquid and he just wants to remain full of Iwaizumi's meaty cock and warm semen.

However, Iwaizumi pulls away, earning a whine of protest from Oikawa. Yet, his fingers are twirled around Oikawa's shaft with his, milking their last remains of cum. They both groan in satisfaction.

_"Ah!”_

Oikawa's cock goes limp, chest heaving up and down while he stares affectionately at Iwaizumi, arms looping around his neck.

"Hmm that was fun.” Oikawa nuzzles on Iwaizumi's cheek.

Iwaizumi smiles back at him, embracing Oikawa, with his hands rubbing his boyfriend’s spent ass.

“It was. You did a great job in roleplaying.”  Iwaizumi kisses Oikawa’s forehead with his eyes closed, savoring the moment, savoring the after effects of their love making. “This costume is very useful huh?”

Oikawa nods and pulls up a gorgeous smile before pressing kisses on Iwaizumi's his cheeks.

"But it made me very sweaty,” Oikawa sports out a pout, “But I enjoyed it a lot.”

Iwaizumi chuckles and kisses Oikawa briefly with a satisfied smile. "I love you.”

“I love you too,” Oikawa responds back.

“Next time be my bunny for a day." Iwaizumi suggests, pulling Oikawa close to his body.

Grinning, Oikawa says back, "Sounds good to me Iwa-chan. I can be anything you like.”

“You are my everything, indeed.”

“But Iwa-chan, your family heard us for sure.”

Iwaizumi yawns, exhausted as he closes his eyes, “They didn’t. I told them earlier to leave us alone so they definitely left earlier.”

Oikawa covers his face with his hands, flushed, “This is so embarrassing. They know we had sex.”

“They won’t mind,” Yawning, Iwaizumi traps Oikawa with his body heat, but Oikawa pushes him away. “What the fuck—“

Swiftly, Oikawa removes off the costume, before jumping on bed beside Iwaizumi.

“That costume makes me sweat a lot,” He says, wrapping his arms and leg around Iwaizumi’s body. “Let’s sleep!”

Smiling, Iwaizumi kisses him for the umpteenth time and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
